


In the Arms of Fire

by pythaglorious



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pythaglorious/pseuds/pythaglorious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About an hour later they were on solid ground, in gods know where, and they started walking and talked about nothing in particular.<br/>Nico was finally happy.<br/>That's when she appeared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Arms of Fire

Nico was crying again.  
He was in love with Percy Jackson.  
Percy Jackson was gone.  
Even if he didn't fall into the depths of hell, he was in love with Annabeth.  
Nobody was capable of loving Nico, anyways.  
Except Bianca.  
Bianca was dead.  
Leo walked into the mess hall and sat beside Nico.  
Leo was his best friend and always made him feel better.  
Not even Leo could cheer him up right now.

"Go away."  
"Not until you tell me what's wrong."  
"Go away."  
"No."  
"Please!"  
"Why won't you let me help you?"  
"You can't!"  
Leo slid an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders and his tone softened.  
"What's wrong Nico?"  
"Everything."  
"C'mon Nico. Let it out."  
Before Nico could stop himself, he did just that.  
"I'm in love with Percy Jackson."  
"Oh. Um. Oh. Hey man, I'm sorry."  
"So you don't care that I'm.. You know.. Gay?"  
"'Course not, you're my best friend."  
Nico smiled for the first time in a long while.  
"Hey, what do you say we get off this ship and go for a little walk?"  
Nico smiled even wider.  
"Sounds good to me."

About an hour later they were on solid ground, in gods know where, and they started walking and talked about nothing in particular.  
Nico was finally happy.  
That's when she appeared.  
A ghost.  
She had Leo's eyes.  
Leo's beautiful copper skin.  
She was his mother, she had to be.  
She started speaking, barely audible at first, but her words soon became clear.  
Leo's smile morphed into tears, and Nico couldn't move.  
He tried to run to his friend's side, but he was paralyzed.  
"Why did you do this to me," the haunting figure said, "it's your fault."  
The ghostly whisper turned into screams, "All your fault!"  
The shimmering woman faded into nothing and Leo fell do the ground, murmuring "Soy diablo, un diablo."  
Nico could move once again, and rushed to his friend's side, enveloping him in his arms.  
"It's alright, it wasn't real," Nico soothed.  
He knew a spirit when he saw one, and that figure was not Leo's mother.  
As Leo relaxed in Nico's arms the feelings he thought he had for Percy faded away, and he realized a much deeper love.  
For something more beautiful, more wonderful than the son of Poseidon.  
For Leo Valdez

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you liked it ^-^ don't forget to leave kudos and comments! xx.


End file.
